


SELFIE SESSION

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">With his new smartphone courtesy of his hubby, Will decided that it was appropriate for them to 'christen' the gadget by doing their first selfie.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	SELFIE SESSION

It was a surprise when I found a wrapped box sitting on my table. A card with the ever elegant handwriting of my darling husband says, _I think it is time for an upgrade! Enjoy. My number's already saved in your contacts! Love, H_. I tore open the wrapper, which I knew would irritate him, but what the heck. It was my present and I would do what I wanted with it. As the wrapper was torn off, it revealed what was beneath it - a new smartphone! I quickly took it out of the box, grabbed it and ran to where Hannibal was. I found him sitting in the study, engrossed in reading a book. I walked up to him with a wide smile on my face, took the book out of his hands and settled on his lap. "Thank you for this!" I told him, showing him the phone. "I think it's time to take a selfie! Say cheese, baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> [[♥](http://40.media.tumblr.com/dbdbcaff558f76e8e485c922d5ef3860/tumblr_nn1ayf0qJO1qdukv4o1_500.jpg)]


End file.
